


New words

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Series: Kinkmeme fics [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but accidentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: "Little Noctis learns his first naughty word and says it in front of his dad."For the Kinkmeme!





	New words

**Author's Note:**

> Here at:  
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=4253563#cmt4253563

“Dad!”

Regis looked down at his small son, who was peering up at him with bright eyes. “Yes?”

“I learnt a new word. But they told me not to tell you about it.”

“Did they now?” Regis put down the reports he was looking at and picked up his son, setting him on his lap. Noctis grinned and snuggled deeper.

“It’s a secret.” Noctis chirped. “But if you can keep it a secret I can tell you too.” He offered, looking remarkably like Regis in the middle of a council meeting, expression and all. It was a little eerie, especially on such an angelic-looking child.

“I would like that.” Regis leaned back into his seat wrapping his arms around his son. A glance at the time told him it was almost time for Noctis’ next class.

Noctis smiled a little more before twisting in the boneless way young children do, and ended up kneeling on Regis’ lap. He leaning close before whispering loudly, “the word is fuck.”

Regis choked.

“Excuse me?”

“Fuck.” The five year old repeated innocently.

Regis was dutifully ignoring the nearby servant who was trying not to laugh and failing at it. “Noctis,” he paused, looking at his child, “they told you not to say it because it’s a bad word.”

“Bad?”

“Very bad.” Regis repeated. “So bad, they shouldn’t have said it at all. Can you tell me who said it?” Who did he need to scare the life out of?

Noctis pouted at him. “I don’t want to get him in trouble.”

“Sometimes, people deserve to get in trouble.” Regis stated quietly. People who taught the five year old Crown Prince how to swear were some of those people. “Who was it?”

Noctis screwed up his face but gave up the information anyway. “Clarus.”

Out of the corner of his eye Regis saw the servant cover his mouth. This did not distract him from turning and looking at his tense Shield who was eyeing him nervously.  _“_ _Clarus.”_ He growled.

“It was an accident?” Clarus smiled a little before it dropped at the look on Regis’ face.

“Does that mean I can't say fuck?” A small voice piqued up.

“Yes, please never say that word again, Noctis.” Regis said before speaking to Clarus, “we are going to have _words,_ Amicitia.”

There was a pause.

“Why don't you go to your lesson a little early today, Noctis?” It was not a question. Noctis frowned at him but obeyed, waving goodbye as he went.

“I should give you extra duties.” Regis frowned.

Another servant gave up and started giggling.

“You should? Does that mean you're not going to?”

Regis turned away from him.

“Your majesty?”

Regis picked up a report.

“King Regis? Regis?”

Out of sight of Clarus, Regis smiled. He wasn't going to do anything - but Clarus wouldn't know that. Waiting for something that wouldn't happen would be punishment enough.

He was entitled to a little vengeance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Clarus, sweating loudly: I'm doomed. The king is going to kill me and I'm doomed.


End file.
